Fire Of Temptation
by J-dream
Summary: Explicit,deep,and a bit sad story about Axel and Roxas. Occasionally Axel's POV. Axel is confused by the strange sensations inside himself what Roxas causes to him, being near him. One day Axel decides to thank him for them.
1. 1 Melting like a icecream

**Fire of temptation **

**M-18**

**Smut/PWP**

**A/N ; **Axel x Roxas **explicit** fic, occasionally Axel's POV.

Axel is confused by the strange sensations inside himself what Roxas

causes to him, being near him. One day Axel decides to thank him for the

feelings that he can experience with him even as a Nobody.

_A fanfic full of feelings and passion_.

---

_**Intro**_

From the day when we met, the day when he got his name and he joined to the Organization XIII,

I've been having these weird sensations inside myself and in my dreams,

not that you can feel anything without a heart. Because we Nobodies, lack of the key to feel.

But what it is then ?

They're feelings that isn't feelings ?

That doesn't make any sense, and that, I've never really thought that I'm one of the Nobodies.

I really don't know why do I find myself thinking about so a lot of stuff lately, and as crazy it sounds -

I'm not even sure about what do I think.

Axel - The flurry of flames, the Nobody number VIII,

a fool without brain and a heart, that's what I am right now.

That boy sure has mixed up my head, with all his questions and his blank expressions.

Roxas, number XIII, the keyblade wielder, also my very best friend -

oh wait, can you actually say that if you're a Nobody ?

Well anyway, that's what I call him.

Everyday after our job's done, we meet-up at the Twilight Town's Clock Tower at the station.

We sit on the top of it, in the heights, eating sea-salt ice cream - my and his favorite flavored ice cream.

We talk about different stuff and laugh together while sun is setting beautifully with the all orange-reddish color variations.

Those time's are the best of my days, of course not to mention,

our little vacation days when I'll get a chance to sleep, are the best ones too.

Too bad, we don't have almost never vacation days.

Because our superior likes to whip us to do a lots of work,

his name's Xenmas, or should I say, Mansex, the nick is insulting, I know.

I've never liked that guy.

---

**Chapter 1 - Melting like a ice-cream ;**

Axel is sitting on the sofa's at the lounge room,

laying against his arms and he has putted his legs on the white table,

he knows that no one likes it, but doesn't care about it.

He's looking at the Kingdom hearts,

the moon what looks like a heart and begins to drawn into his deep thoughts again.

All around the castle is the eternal night, silence, with only the neon lights which casts to the sky.

Until Roxas bumped into him, he shakes his head and blinks a couple of times.

"Earth's calling Axel, did I interrupt something ? You really looked serious there,"

the blond boy sits beside his best friend and stares at him,

the readhead mumbles and touches the back of his nape, rolling his eyes quickly.

"I was thinking that we should go have some ice cream ! Hehe,"

Axel stands up and flashes his smile to Roxas and grabs on his arm.

A silent, depressing moment. Roxas was giving his empty,

mysterious stare again while Axel's emerald-green eyes moves on his partner's face surface.

Then he closes his eyes, with his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks which were turning rose red.

"I'll go with you, since we have some freetime. But you really shouldn't hide things in that way,"

Roxas sighs and stands up. With Axel making the dark corridor,

an easy gate to the other worlds if you belong among the darkness, it's not safe for normal people.

And they entered in it.

I'm sorry Roxas, hiding something from you is really.. Painful.

And I know that this is pain, it has to be.

Why do I feel it so clearly ?

As entering to the Twilight town, Roxas walks in front of me, but stopped while I shouted that It's my treat today.

That's right Roxas, today is my treat.

How many ice creams I have given to you or you've given to me ?

Well so many enough that it's my time to drop a round.

Roxas nods and follows me to the kiosk, I bought a whole pack of goodies that they would last longer,

means a longer moment with him today. A chance to get more time.

"Why you bought the whole pack, Axel ?,"

Roxas looks suprised with his deep blue colored eyes and pulls from my sleeve lightly.

"Because we're best friends, silly !

We'll get to eat now three ice creams !

Hope you can find space in your tummy for them!,"

I murmured and started to tease Roxas by shaking his spiky hair.

"Haha, Axel, you're so kind! Really, you're a great guy,"

The younger boy breaks off from Axel's arms, because what Roxas just said,

he frozed right on his place. Axel ended up stammering his answer,

but it was so unclear that Roxas didn't get it, so he bursts to a laughter.

When they climbed up to the clock tower,

they sits down on the borderline as usually and peels the ice cream's plastic-bag off.

"It all started from here, I remember it so clearly.

The warm sunset and us," Roxas says in a silent voice.

Axel remains silent with an understanding expression on his face,

So Roxas, I'm not the only one who thinks about the day when we met.

Right from the beginning,

you've been the one who has awaken me from the long sleep, because it was like it..

I'm sure changed from the merciless, brutal, sarcastic and cold person to this what I am now.

I cannot find any bad sides of me when I'm hanging around with Roxas, but with the other members - I'm the old myself.

Even the sourpuss Saïx keeps mention about it,

that something sure happened in the Castle Oblivion, sure did.

That was when I made actually laughter which felt deep inside my bones.

Is there just the emptiness ?

It was like something was stirring inside of my chest, under my very flesh and blood.

Roxas and I ---We're inseparable,

that's why I think that we're having a deep connection between us.

We are like the apple and cinnamon, he's so innocent and simple..

A bit bitter when it comes to the feelings and he keeps asking things like,

what's love, what's it like to have a heart, a bit dull but cute questions.

But unfortunately, it's hard to describe those for him, especially about love. I've never had one..

And I guess I can't never experience it, because you need a heart to love.

Always when he looks so curious while asking those silly questions,

he makes me think about more deeper than the surface,

I usually just go pretty confused when he asks things like that, and the words just disappears from my mind.

Then when I didn't satisfy him with my knowledge, he sighs deeply and goes a little bit silent.

I know he's thinking that I'm only trying to avoid those kinds of things,

right now I'm just able to look at him sitting beside him.

The breeze of the wind is pleasant as it dances on my skin, Roxas,

as usually, looks straight to the sky and eats his melting icecream.

The light blue color makes a nice contract with his dark outfit,

"Axel ! What are you smiling at ? Sure looks funny," the blond young boy smirks as his eyes gazes me.

Axel frowns, then he turns his head away from his best friend,

rubbing his fire red hair and blushes to himself.

"Ah, well, you know I'm glad that we have days like these, even if Xion doesn't come with us every-time",

Axel turns back and bites his icecream stick,

that was the only thing what left from the light blue ice-cream.

"Uh, yeah I guess.. She's become strange. But at least I can find myself here with you,"

Roxas's eyes became reluctant as he raises his arm and points his ice-cream to the horizon.

His icecream was about start to melt and so does Axel.

"Nah, it's no big deal-- She'll come back to herself, trust me !",

the read-head starts to turn red again, not as red as his hair, but almost.

He feels uneasy, because he can't stand compliments about himself.

"Wonder why the sun makes the ice-cream melt..",

Roxas shrugs and takes his ice cream back from the straight sunshine

as Axel begins to hold his knuckles tightly together and his eyes wandered from place to place.

"The sun is so hot that it begins to lose it's shape, melting, got it memorized ?

It's like if you'd like someone very much, you feel that you're gonna melt up

when you feel the presence. Not that you can feel without a heart, hahaha---!,"

We both start to laugh like the hyenas, yet again, for kind of stupid sentence,

thought the laughter might sound like somewhat fake, it's because we cannot really do it,

we laugh like the normal people. It still feels hollow and cold on the other side..

But on the otherside, why do I feel so warm and I really feel like laughing ?

This is something what stinks, would it be even possible to attain your heart back

as a nobody without getting it back from the Kingdom hearts ?

Like we could obtain even a half of it by ourselves,

by having these strange heart-like sensations inside us ? And about that melting thing..

Why I started to feel the same like the ice-cream in my best friend's hands,

as he asked his funny question and goes out all confused. I'm melting a day by day,

a little by little to a more like a real person, and I sometimes, well I have to admit.

Feel like I'm addicted to him ! Sheez, I know it sounds pretty cheezy and strange,

but that's how it is.

He gots me all annoyed, embarrassed and melting for his presence.

I've been alone, walking in the darkness, searching for light,

now it is him who brings it, he actually glows from it.

A feather which I have to hold in my hands carefully.

_The world is sure looking beautiful with him._

"one ice-cream left for both of us ! Then we'll RTC*,"

Axel hands over a single ice-cream to his partner who starts to complain that he's so full that he cannot eat anymore.

"Oh c'mon ! Your change to eat this much !

*Returning to the castle would be just boring, right?

Oh I forgot, zombies doesn't eat ice-cream, hahaha--,"

Axel taps on Roxas's shoulder and bursts into a impish laughter,

for a while his friend looks him oddly, but grabs on the ice-cream and chuckles with Axel.

"Woow, I've never been here this late that the sun is almost down already !",

the boy's eyes goes wide as he licks lustfully the ice-cream.

Axel isn't paying attention to the sunset, instead of that, he looks silently,

rather naughtily Roxas's session with the ice-cream. "..

Uh yeah ! Never been here that late for myself too",

Axel shakes his head and puts his hand over his forehead to get rid of his thoughts,

as he pulls out the ice-cream, he starts to devour it almost in the same way as he just saw.

Man ! What is wrong with me, seriously ?!

I look like a some kind of pervert and act like a one.

And besides, he must be about over 6 years younger than me, eww for me !

But I can't stop looking, he draws me near him.

Like a some kind of lure,

I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to resist my so called feelings soon anymore.

This is crazy-- Certainly.

Looking how his tiny pinky muscle licks the ice-cream's cold and sticky surface..

The spit which remains on it and how much the tongue leaves it,

boy oh boy, wish it could be me instead of that popsickle.

"You're actually hogging that ! Are we in hurry ?",

Roxas grins cutely and leaves my face expressionless.

Ah, damn ! Now that he actually mentioned about that,

I found myself eating this thing like a wolf it's prey.

"We're... Not?,"

I must've sounded so stupid while blanking out all so sudden in front of him every now and then.

But it's been like this lately.

"It's funny to 'tease' you !,"

Roxas takes the last bite of his delight, and stands up slowly.

"Go on, laugh at me,"

Axel licks off the last leftovers of the wooden-stick,

taking a rather serious look and he creates the dark corridor to go back to the Castle.

"Let's head back, Roxas",

The black sphere looked like it sucked Axel in as Roxas is about to enter in it,

those who are consumed by the darkness walks in the dark corridors.


	2. 2 Lust & Confessions

**Chapter 2 - Lust and confessions;**

Back in the Castle those two didn't really get to move even an inch when Demyx came and says hi to his friends.

"Yo ! Hothead and the Blondie. Where you've been ?,"

Demyx brushes his hair with his hands and grins.

"Oh, we we're doing a extra mission, here's so boring you know ?,"

Axel points nowhere and chuckles, he felt free to say it,

because Demyx is almost the only one of the Organization XIII with Roxas and Xion, who understands dozing off at the times.

"Man, I really do know what'cha talkin' about ! Wonder when's the next vacation,

this preaching is just putting me into sleep !,"

the man with a big blue guitar yawns and makes a couple of sounds with his Sitar.

"Uh-huh. I could sleep like six times nap at a day if they'll only let me..,"

Axel bumps Roxas as a sign that he could speak something too,

but the boy remains silent and keeps on listening the conversation what Demyx is making up.

"Totally. I've made up hundreds of songs but nothing satisfies me..

I'm getting tired of it, but I still like to play my sitar. I wonder,

when's the time when I'll get satisfied, maybe visiting at the other world helps or something..,"

Demyx's voice goes somewhat quiet and he raises his eyebrow while looking at his musical instrument which he uses as his weapon as well.

"Hehe, that's because, you don't have a heart. You'll never be satisfied,"

Axel smirks impishly to hide his real feeling about that one.

Satisfied huh.. _We'll never be_. Sorry Demyx, that's just the fact.

As cold as it sounds. But it has a very scary tone in it, _we'll never be satisfied. _

Why my mind wants to deny it ?

It should be like that, but when Roxas is around me, I feel okay.

Not anything like I would lack of something, well sometimes maybe,

but usually he makes me just all fuzzy inside.

What is it ?

Strange sensations which makes my stomach rumble

and my face expressions changes from happy to sorrowful.

"Hey that was mean. Axel ! I know it already, don't have to mention it.

But you know, singing that you'll have a heart really eases my pain somehow.

Like I would be alive at the times, but there's still the hollow air all around me.

We'll yeah, I guess I got a little too poetic here, I'm off. See ya buddies !",

Demyx runs away in front of us with his sitar,

guess he got a little too frustrated about what I just said, and left echoing words inside my head.

There I was standing, with my mouth open and Roxas did the exactly same thing.

"Guess I was too harsh on him..," I whisper, feeling a kind of angry to myself.

"Yeah," a quick answer comes from Roxas's little mouth.

"Listen.. Would you come to my room a little bit later ? There's stuff I'd want to talk about with you,"

there the words came. I couldn't stop them !

They just popped from my mouth and left me suprised,

like I was just flipped over a banana. Oh no, here I go again.

Jumping between a strict and the friendly person of mine and it drives me crazy !

Roxas's eyes shines on the light,

he puts his fingers against each other and turns his face away from me.

C'mon, don't let sink me in the embarrassment !

Just say something ! You don't seem to know how hard this is for me.

The blond youngster opens his mouth very slowly,

the atmosphere turns red in my eyes. Say it, say the answer, please..

"O-okay.. I'll go to my room now, let's meet later then,"

the voice of his tone changed while he was speaking to a more insecure one and hesitant.

Like his voice was shuttering from his words.

Then he takes some steps away from me and waves his hand,

leaving me there alone like a pet which escapes from his owner.

My heart would say righ now, _BA-PUMP, BA-PUMP, BA-PUMP_.

At least I somehow felt relieved, as he left and vanished to the white corridors.

_A Nobody in love.. Just as crazy as it sounds. Am I a one ?_

Axel lies on his bed, looking at the ceiling silently and every now and then he looks at the Kingdom hearts.

The shape which reminds him of a heart. He finds it mysteriously beautiful and interesting.

"Like my feelings are true, tch..,"

He rolls over his bed, closing his eyes for a while.

He opens his radiant eyes when a knock comes out from the door.

The redhead looks worried, gathering his thoughts together and prepares to talk about himself a lot.

Axel had to stand up and he drags his feet heavily towards the door with a blank face.

He opens the tall door, and his eyes meet Roxas again.

"I came as promised, hope I didn't disturb you,"

an absent smile spreads on Roxas's lips.

"No, not at all. Come in !",

Axel grabs fastly from the boy's arm,

and drags him on the other side of the door.

"Relax, I'm not gonna attack on you or anything. Sheez ! Just sit down,"

Axel leans up against the wall calmly as Roxas walks over to the Axel's bed,

looking on the floor where he sees his reflection.

"That guy's cute in that reflection, isn't he?",

Axel throws a joke into the air, knowing that Roxas starts to blush when hearing it.

As he did.

"Oww hey please, don't look at me like that,"

the redhead moves to sit beside Roxas.

"So what you wanted to talk about ?,"

the question stops Axel from smiling, and instead of smiling he makes his wry look.

"Oh what I wanted to talk about ? Well I'm a bit curious..

Why do you care about Xion so much, even if she just betrayed the Organization..

I just want to know that what are you thinking about me then, I'm your best friend too, you know,"

a sudden silence.

It disturbs Axel and he began to tap his feet on the ground aimlessly.

The blond boy didn't get the question at first, so he kept staring at the floor,

biting his lips and then he shakes his head.

"You don't get it, don't you Axel ? You're more harder to understand than her..

I don't know but somehow she seems so same like me but she isn't,"

Roxas goes hesitant while speaking and soon his

words was turning so unclear that it was hard to follow.

"--What I think about you is.. The same as from Xion.

You both are important to me, it's strange. I don't know what it's like to have a heart but..

I guess we don't even know do we have them, because it's something that we cannot see.

Then again, we could have those.. But why it would have been told in the first place that we don't have them.. ?",

Roxas continues on his words with a loud exhale which comes from his lips turned down.

"That's true but.. You really didn't answer the question.

Forget about that heart chit-chat-paddy-wack, we don't need it right now.

You're not with Saïx here, aren't you?,"

Axel wasn't very pleased of Roxas's absent answer and crosses his arms,

laying his eyes down on Roxas firmly. "Uhh.. I don't get your question to be honest..,"

Roxas hollers, then shrugs, causing a troubled feeling to Axel,

whose eyebrows started to stretch a little by their own.

Roxas, it was a very simple question and you didn't get it ?

Just how more easily I can ask from a thing like that ?

You're a very hard riddle, and I guess you think the same about me at least.

I've been the one who has been hiding things from the beginning and it starts to dig my grave.

This is the price of lies, being aparted and being pushed by the invisible waves and it tires you from swimming against it.

I'm beginning to feel exhausted, because of those two.

Roxas doesn't really trust me anymore, and questions my questions so much that it just make me feel more hate towards to myself.

But the thing is.. I didn't want him to get hurt by knowing those,

it would be just so much more better to let things shut as they really were in the first place..

But now Xion knows too much.

And I'm getting a feeling that which should I give up on, Xion or Roxas.

It's so hard decision, who would I rather want to get destroyed ? They're both my best friends..

Why things starts to falls down like this ? First times were just full of our made up joy and laughter, but now.

This is turning out to be a living nightmare.

A mysterious tension is rising inside my body,

and I have to make my move quickly that Roxas won't go on walking,

because I keep being silent and awkward. That's not what I am.

"Man, how easier a question could just go ?

I mean, what do you really feel about me, what kind of person am I to you,"

I tried to hint him as much as I could.

I thought that it would be an easy question to answer to, but not for him.

Now his face expression went very serious and I started to feel a somewhat afraid and lousy under my skin,

because of his strange attitude. After some slow minutes, he comes with an answer,

thus it looked like it was a disagreeable kind.

Am I ready to hear the obstacles of the red rose ?

Anyway, every rose has their obstacles, so I guess I have to be a man and hear him out.

A blush appears on Roxas's ivory cheeks, that was something what I didn't waited for at all.

It got me going confused as his mumbling voice started to come out from his mouth.

"Well Axel.. I trusted you, and I still want to trust. You're the greatest guy I've ever met and my best friend.

The guy who I'm eating ice-cream with and watching the sinking sunset.

You're maybe a little bit mysterious, but sometimes I can see right through you.

And that what I see, is that you've been a very strong and emotional person when you were a human. And I think you're still,"

the answer itself with Roxas's embarrassed, childish face,

made me chase away the unsure image of myself right there.

The happiness started to flow in my veins, yes, I know it when people's happy.

This has to be it, the feeling that you'd want to just smile and smile,

spread the happiness around you, and keep on smiling until your cheeks goes jammed.

"You sure talk about like you're a real person.

I never expected to hear that from you, really, that was just something..

Hmm, new for me, yes.. I guess I should say thanks for now,"

Axel claims Roxas lightly inside his arms and starts to mess his partner's spiky hair,

spreading a wide smile upon his face. Roxas under his arms,

trembles around and tries to go away from Axel's powerful arms.

"Hahaha, oww, Axel could you stop ?

I guess my hair is messed up enough already. But that was really what I think about you!",

Roxas giggles and puts his hand to cover his mouth while Axel was letting him go.

"Gah, you make me feel embarrassed here ! You little... Kid-with-heart!,"

Axel says and smiles,

but his smile fades away when he realized that Roxas was getting up and heading over the door.

He was almost reached the door, when Axel hurried, almost broke on a run to stop him leaving.

"It's pretty late already, I should get some sleep,"

Roxas complains why he wants to leave and wonders why Axel wanted to stop him.

"Because..--," Axel's words stops when he found out that he was laying against the light switch,

and when he actually moved away from it, the lights goes straightly off and the room becomes dim.

The only thing what brought light there was the neon lights at the sky

with dozens of stars with the Kingdom hearts.

"Because.. Uh, can't you stay just a little longer ? Or spent a night at my place ?

Friends does things like that sometimes,"

Axel's voice carries a careful tone with it and the words makes

Roxas do his usual shrug pose, like a little, confused bird.

"Not sure about that night thing..

But I can stay longer then. But only because you asked so nicely, hehe,"

Roxas gives in to Axel's request, rolling his eyes between Axel and the window.

"Great! So uh,"

Axel doesn't seem to be sure why,

but he puts his arm against the wall and makes Roxas back up on a wall.

Then he takes some steps to reach the younger boy's face,

almost going that near that he could have felt his fluttering breath on Axel's skin.

Roxas leans his head against the cold wall and tints his deep blue eyes.

HEY ! It's not me who is doing this, my body just moved on it's own !

Concentrate Axel, snap out of it. Great,

now pull your arm back from Roxas and pretend that you we're just playing around.

No ! I cannot do it.

The tension is rising bigger inside me, unleashing strange actions which takes my body over it's command.

This is the thing that I've been questioning for some time.

Why does this happen when I'm being near him ?

Now it's grown too much that I cannot get a grip on myself.

I even sit alone at nights and fantasize.. About us.

What's with this dirty desire of mine ?

This has to be something that I've not felt before in my life as a human.

But how come, I don't have a heart ?

No I don't want to have just a one bite of him, I want him to be all mine.

I'm turning into a monster of lust.

My eyes were watching Roxas while he was going annoyed by my actions,

he couldn't form any words, all he could do was stare me back with his mouth wide open.

"Roxas.. You know what people do to each other when they're in love and wants that the other would feel to be loved ?,"

I started to feel pretty heavy on the other-side while my pervy instics were growing stronger.

"No.. Are we in love ? What is it like ?",

Roxas seems like the words that I just spoke, left just a big question mark on his head.

He looks like a beautiful doll right here, in front of me.

"Haha, no.. Or am I in love ? I don't know, don't know about you neither.

But there's a way to experience it.. Guess it can't be helped,"

those words came from my mouth with a kind of sarcastic voice

and gazing Roxas who looked so stainless and curious made me just take him over some more.

Great, you're so innocent already and you don't yet know what kind of sinful things

I'm planning to reveal to you, well it's not a sin to make our skin touch against each other..

But he's just so pure, easily broken,

and I'm the one who is going to take that side away from him,

that's right.

_He'll become a part of me._


	3. Chapter 3 Burning Passion

**Chapter 3 - Burning passion ;**

"A-Axel..," Roxas's scared words flickers Axel's stomach as he continued to hold Roxas on the wall.

Axel moves by few inches and he finds a way to his partner's ear,

he slowly pulls his tongue out of his hungry mouth and licks it,

doing it almost without no pressure on the ear's surface,

Roxas throws his eyesight away from Axel and straightens his neck.

He wasn't sure how to response to Axel, so he started to act weirdly.

Now this time Roxas's eyebrows stretches and drops.

A whisper comes from Axel's luscious lips, leaving a heavy breath behind it.

"I want to make love to you",

Axel nags from the trembling boy's ear softly and blows air in it.

Roxas remains still confused and quiet,

his communication was dropped into that stage that you couldn't understand his heavy sighs and groans.

Axel notices that once he was getting on the top and releasing his passion against Roxas,

there was no way to stop anymore.

He had already been threwn into the circles of the seductive thoughts and ernomous lust,

and it was hard to escape from their depths.

"B-but, if we're not in love.. So why we would make love to each other ?,"

Roxas's utterly whisper echoed in Axel's ears and it makes him to stop what he was doing for a while.

The blonde boy's face turns into a suprised one and moves his hand on Axel's arm slowly.

The redhead smirks when Roxas is trying to give a sign to stop when he moved his hand on his arm,

but still his smile looks a little bit sulky.

"Perhaps I want you to experience it, take it as a gift from me,

hahaha. (And I want to do it, I want to feel it too if I only can)

You really look gorgeous when you glare at me with that cute face of yours",

Axel's self-confident voice rises at the bottom of the sentence,

leaving Roxas looking priceless.

His eyes turns wide as he takes his little hand off of Axel's thin arm.

"How we'll do it?,"

"Hmph, just do what I'll say, got it memorized?,"

Axel had waited for this moment so long, that he almost tried to do this quickly and grabs on Roxas's shoulders,

forcing him to sit back on the white and long bed.

The moon shined on the bed for the most,

making it look like it has it's own spotlight while Axel was taking the control back in his hands again.

His fiery red hair shined on the luminous light throught the window.

This is the moment I've been hungering for these past few months.

I won't give up on this now, looking this boy's long eyelashes fluttering against his sweet face..

That's a sin to look that tasty !

"Yeeeah, you're mine tonight then !",

I tried to fluff with Roxas, but he made pretty offensive look and sulked.

"Are you gonna do something or what?,"

Roxas brings sharp words with his tongue, so I took a far more strict attitude than usually.

"Tch..",

I got frustrated and I just putted my lips against his, bang, just like that, without any words !

Just as I was expecting, his small lips were extremely soft and juicy, and it made me went a bit playful there.

He didn't pull me away neither, and that's a good sign.

Roxas's eyelids twitched, I sure was able to imagine on my mind that what he was thinking at a time like this and how his face looks.

But I kept my eyes closed, I'm trying to enjoy to the fullest.

Even if I'm a Nobody, I still want to try everything, trying could I feel them or so..

Maybe it sounds pretty funny to you, but I was at the borderline of the excitement.

I had to move my hands to rub his back gently, and I did not stop.

Then I moved on, entering into his mouth with my tongue.

He didn't fight against it, he was almost doing the "welcome"-act when my muscle was already in his warm, wet, mouth.

So I started to twirl & twitch my tongue slowly, but surely against his tongue.

It made me chuckle when he was just being in front of me, doing nothing, because he didn't know what he could do.

Then he started to show some long awaited responses by mimicking me, his tongue started to dance along with mine.

Our mixed spit gathered all over in mine and his mouth,

like the sea with it's waves which makes foam.

There was a slight frightened feeling to be noticified as he tried to do the same things as me, poor boy,

you don't have to be afraid, I'm here for you, protecting you.

Oh glorious gods, this can't be happening !

Making something like this with my best friend,

who I believe that I have a deep attraction with.

For few months this has only been a goodnight dream for me, but now, it's true as it is, a dream come true.

I nearly crushed him to me, wanting nothing more than to feel his beautiful body against mine.

My bones were turning into a jelly, as he moved his hands to wrap around my waist.

That's it, I fiercely removed my lips from his lips,

thought I wanted to kiss him some more, I wanted to see some bare skin.

"Roxas, do you know what time it is ? It's time for you to take your clothes off..

And I can help with that, I want to see the glory of your golden prodigious body,"

Axel's face had turned so wild already that Roxas was falling to his embarrassment and starts panicking.

By looking Axel he feels the pressure inside himself and grabs on Axel's coat tighter than at the last times he did.

Axel's eyes almost pops out as he felt how Roxas pushes himself against the redhead.

"I'm so scared Axel.. Will it hurt ?",

Roxas almost starts to sniffling and sobbing,

that's when Axel felt bad about being so forceful,

so he grabs on Roxas's tiny chin and looks at his eyes.

"Will you.. Trust me again ? I promise, I won't hurt you,"

Axel had never really looked that serious and begging,

instead of those expressions, he had always gone with the flow,

flashing his smirking smile and being mysterious at the times.

It made Roxas blush some more with pink cheeks,

he turns his head away from Axel and rambles something.

"Alright.. I trust in you,"

the answer came with the lowest voice you could ever hear from somebody, and it

made Axel blush back and grab on Roxas's bony waist.

The redhead makes a determined move and grasps on Roxas's head again and kisses him quickly.

Both of them kept being silent, but you could say what they we're feeling and thinking by their face expressions.

Axel keeps smiling and closing his eyes while holding his best friend in his arms,

Roxas shows a hint of smile along his blush.

The longer you know someone, the less you need to speak in clear terms.

Everything gets across with a wink and a nudge, a little reading between the lines,

so do we need really words for this moment ?

I know this will be the first and the last time like this, and all what will remain of this is the memories.

What I will surely treasure right 'till the end.

Rubbing my nose against Roxas's little nose makes me just feel more depressed about that we're not able to stay like this forever,

if he'd leave from the organization.. I'd never be the same anymore,

I'd be caught inside in the yesterdays, trying to live in my memories.

After my idling while, I start to drag down the Roxas's black hood's zipper,

and making it like he doesn't seem to notice it.

Great, what a sneaky bitch am I.

As Axel's fingers travels on Roxas's skin, the boy twitches, because they feels cold and ticklish.

The same when you'll go to the amusement park and have a ride of the killer rollercoaster.

Irritating, but still so simply amazing feeling,

as the ride goes down fastly and you feel like screaming.

"You like it, when I move my fingers all over your back and chest ?,"

Axel noticed that Roxas was twisting recklessly under his hands,

but stops right away when Axel mentions about it.

The teenager rolls his eyes, trying to deny it,

but when the red-head continues leaving his fingerprints on Roxas's back, a small groan comes.

"Got you,"

Axel snickers, opens the whole black-hooded coat and a slim body shows up under it.

He couldn't do anything, but stare the beauty of that thin,

small body where the bones shows off nicely.

Roxas instead of looking back at Axel,

turns his head away from the embarrassment and utterly whispers something.

"..Don't look, stop it..,"

he tries to keep up his psyche, but fails and blocks Axel's hand,

while he was trying to get a hold on the blond boy's head.

"There's nothing to get shy about ! I mean, look at you. A blissful, pure beauty.. I - I cannot take my eyes away from you,"

the red-head keeps eyeballing the boy's body, and moves his hand on it's chest.

"Uh.. But still, please, stop it..",

the boy howls again when Axel didn't listen him at all,

he was already enjoying to the fullest of the orchards of the youngster's body.

He had found one of Roxas's tiny nipples and kept biting them gently, licking all wet and sucking wildly.

As the nipple were turning hard and have some more pinkish color,

he starts to twitch the other one with his long fingers while teasing the other one with his warm mouth.

Insane, isn't it ? I keep getting the feeling of enjoyment,

when I'm teasing him and myself at the same time.

So this is the naughty side of myself,

which I haven't never seen, but it's been inside of me all along.

I couldn't even imagine that the luscious beast inside me have turned this powerful already,

it has only showed in my dreams until this day.

I think I'll have to do this more often from now on..

Because once I had his taste on my mouth, it won't never leave.

Damn how hard I was getting, I could feel it in my pants,

as it grew bigger and it's almost in it's full lenght. It's all his fault.

The cute nipples had turned hard for me,

and how I love to look it when this boy just keeps being silent and turns his head from side to side.

If his nipples are hard..

Could it be that he is having a hard-on like me ?

It's so funny to say things like these since I'm a Nobody,

we 'pretend' to feel. But hell, if this is all pretending,

he and I should definitely be very good actors.

The fire inside had turned burning with the blue flames, it's getting so hot that I can't stand it !

"I'm on fire, Roxas, c'mon and do the same to me as I did to you.. Will you?,"

I whispered in his ear and opened the big zipper just a little that he could do the rest.

Roxas looks starled, he nods without saying anything again and keeps looking serious.

"Mm.. This is going nicely,"

Axel murmurs with a deep voice and salutes Roxas's lips by pushing his lips against them.

Roxas pulls down the zipper and stops sometimes,

because he can't concentrate with what he was doing while Axel is taking the attention.

"Man, what's with that snail-speed ?,"

the red-head stops kissing and nags about Roxas's slowness.

"S-sorry.. I'm just so nervous,"

Roxas frowns and his cheeks turns red as Axel pokes his face lightly.

"Roxas, look into my eyes. Am I laughing to you ? Hey, I'm more on this as you're thinking.. To be honest..,"

Axel mutters and takes Roxas's hand roughly.

He moves it on his waist and very slowly,

makes it reach the highly noticeable bulge on his pants.

Roxas didn't reacted at all for first,

but when he actually realized that he was touching Axel's hardened organ,

the blush on his cheeks starts to overflow.

"Your th-thing ! It's gone stiff?!,"

Roxas blinks his eyes for couple of times when Axel smirks and makes the pressure between his and the boy's hand more powerful,

that the blond boy's hand was truly touching his spot harder that he could even feel the blood pumping in it.

"Ha, you mean my cock ? You're afraid to say that word, right ?

Of course it's like that, silly, look what it's come to - you and me, doing some bang-bang, causes this,"

Axel pinches Roxas's face and pats on his head,

then he lands his hand on Roxas's waist's lower area and does the same thing.

Roxas is still thinking what he should answer,

but stops his voice coming from his throat and moves his eyes back on Axel,

who rises his right eyebrow, then chuckles naughtily.

"Hehe, you're all hard there, aren't you ?",

Axel moves his hands on Roxas's sensitive area, rubs gently the shaped area and grabs tighter after that.

"No.. I'm not !",

Roxas goes in panic, shouts and closes his eyes and tries to remove Axel's hand away from him.

"Well if you say so.. Let's see if that's true !",

Axel moves quickly and keeps Roxas's hands away,

then he just opened the silver zipper, got lost in the blond boy's pants and took the pumping organ what was hiding there.

"Look what I found here. And it's all hard and wet, you liar !",

Axel laughs and lays his three fingers on it,

"Oh it's turning all sticky. It has to be cleaned, I guess".

Roxas pushes Axel away from him,

telling him to stop the none-sense and nervously watches what he was going to do to him.

"No Roxas, stopping now is not an option. You accepted my request already, why don't you sit back and enjoy ?,"

Axel keeps poking the skin slowly around Roxas's cock, and gives a quick smack on his forehead.

"N-no.. It feels so strange. Ahn !",

the moaning teenager ravished his head on the pillows while the red-head looks satisfied and continues his journey to the paradise.

"Ohh, I know, you like this. Wait 'til you'll feel this inside you,"

Axel had turned all kinky and was pretty proud of his full-sized cock and confidently took Roxas's hand back on his coat's zipper,

and helped him to pull it all down.

"There, there. Just keep moving".

Roxas gasps when he sees Axel's well muscular, thin body which sixpack was shining on the moonlight,

because the clear sweat was covered the body.

"Nicely built body !",

those were the words what he managed to say,

Axel grins back to him and leans some more toward him.

Roxas is preparing to get a kiss from Axel, but he passes the boy's face and begins to go down over his body.

Axel leaves red marks here and there, when keeping going down on the bare and pale body.

He removes Roxas's pants off and kisses intimately the knees and the hips which shows up from their hide.

_If I'd be watching this act from afar, I'd totally would be drooling._


	4. Feeling To Have A heart

In fact, I was afraid to look at him,

I was being nervous of what I was doing to him, but still my instics wanted me to continue the hustle.

Although this was dazzling, but the idea losing him creeped on me and it made me slow down.

"Shit, I cannot do this", I mumble and made Roxas instantly curious. ".. I just felt like I was going to give a try..",

Roxas holds his breath while saying that, I guess he got a little bit disappointed,

well hello, anyone would be at this stage.

But as I noticed his disappointment, a strange sensations starts to flow in me, making my mind to continue.

That's right, why should I stop if we've gone so far ?

Besides, my muscles has gone all hard and the bulge in my pants

has grown just so big that I'm afraid that it will pop out from there. As icky as it sounds.

"Ah what am I talking about?,"

The red-head babbles and puts his hands around Roxas's silk-soft cock.

As he starts to stroke it, his best friends begins to throw moans in the air,

Axel looks fascinated and he takes his mouth with it, to do the work.

The warm tongue, licks the ivory organ more and more wet,

the taste of sweat mixed with Roxas's fluid wasn't that bad,

Axel licks them off and giving kisses all the way to the end.

The top of the Roxas's dick is turning pinkish,

as Axel continues his stroking and taking good care of it.

The only voice you could hear was how the boy breathed heavily and how hard Axel sucked the life from him.

"Yours is pretty cute, huh,"

Axel talks seductively, stops for a while and makes Roxas fall on his bed completely with the red-head on the top.

"H-how can you say such a thing..?,"

Roxas asks and shows his tongue for the disgusting words that reached his ears,

"Well.. You'll see," Axels points at himself, smirking and winks his eye.

"You got the thing?,"

Axel is going to continue what he was doing earlier,

leaving a question in the air for Roxas and expects that he'll strip the man's black leatherpants off.

Almost paralyzed of Axel's mouth's power, he manages to roll those pants down,

but Roxas couldn't stand looking at his partner, because of his nervousness.

"Man you're pitiful !,"

Axel takes them off all by himself and leaves the red silk boxers on.

The red-head was incredibly slim,

although he has very good built up body and each muscles was easy to spot,

his waist were almost thinner than the blond teenager's,

the black coat just brought more invisible weight to his outlook.

As Roxas moves his hands over his face to cover up what he was seeing,

Axel notices it and removes them,

"Hey it's just me,"

he grins with a hint of satisfaction on his face,

believing that Roxas was shocked by the way he looks, positively.

That's what makes him as a teenager,

afraid to show bare skin under me and afraid to look others who is showing bare skin,

okay, half naked doesn't count in it.. right ?

It's a far more nastier to look, right ?

Then I guess it's okay for him to do that.

Now there's just the disturbing piece of cloth between us,

the sheet what stops myself showing the full pride of mine, I want him to take it off !

Just because.. Well it would be just nicer to look him in action and not to doze off at times like these.

Don't you get it Roxas,

I'm trying to get my attention just on your dick,

and I would just take a peak when you'll take them off,

it should be easy task for you to do.

We're guys after all, you know the male anatomy, or wait.. Don't tell me that you don't know.

I cannot see what he's doing,

I'm giving a lesson here down on him, but while I was giving a head to him,

I felt that something pressed against my boxers, it felt like his hand, yes, five fingers. That's the spirit Roxas, now just..

"Oh my Axel.. I didn't know that you have that huge!,"

Roxas shouts and obiviously looks so suprised that it made me snicker again,

I felt his hand clearly around it and it started to right away warm up for him.

"Oh I guess he likes you, hehe,"

I poke the foreskin on Roxas's dick and smile when a straight Ahh-sound comes from his mouth.

This is marvellous, no words can describe this, soon, very soon,

I'll be able to enter in him, and I'm totally waiting for that.

And the liquid what comes inside of him, to my mouth and then to my throat..

It tastes somehow so much like the seasalt ice-cream to me, but little more salty of course, but I like this popsickle more.

Tasting it just makes my adrenadile flow so fastly that I'm wanting him more, suck him in myself.

Roxas moves his hand carefully upon my genitalia area,

just grab on it harder damnit or...

I'd like to feel your tiny lips against it.

"Roxas.. Can you give me a blow ? You see, I'd really want it,"

I grab on his head lightly and try to have it coming closer to my genitalia.

"You mean.. this ?",

a small tongue shows up from his mouth and it touches just a little on cock's tip.

Weird, just his little touch makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter and my hollow heart flicker.

"Suck it properly, don't lose sight of it, nhgh..,"

riiiight it seems that now's my time to moan and groan.

"My jaws hurts..",

Roxas complained just when I was getting in the mood.

Ohh if that's the case.. I guess the thing what I've been waiting for is right here on my hands.

Nothing's been as exciting as this.

"All right then, it's time to go for the real business. Roxas, come to sit my lap-- Let's feel the chemistry of our bodies".

Axel grabs on Roxas's face and makes him to look deep into his eyes.

Smirking man was just about to do something dirty to the innocent boy.

".. If you say so Axel, you promised that this won't hurt,"

Roxas flips around and comes very near Axel.

Their noses touches each other and his little bottom was touching the hot-spot of Axel's frontal body.

It was like a some-kind of infection to Axel,

his all muscles got all so hard and a wave of some sort sensation

filled every corner and he became so nervous and at the same time, so delighted.

The red-head looks supsicious, and it makes Roxas feel uncomfortable.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?,"

Roxas follows Axel's face-expressions strictly and it reveals that he's going to enter him soon.

"C'mon, lose that face, just look at me, okay ?,"

Axel murmurs and shows his teeth.

Roxas doesn't say anything, he tries to concentrate on Axel's face, just like what he said.

Axel heads his organ to Roxas's small hole,

as he is just about to enter in, Roxas shouts that it's impossible that it will fit.

Axel starts to laugh and says that maybe it's hard for first steps, but it'll be alright.

"Don't let me down, hehe,"

Axel chuckles and slowly enters in Roxas.

"No, Axel, it won't fit, and it hurts.. Gwah !,"

Roxas couldn't really say anything with a clear voice, his moans covered his words.

Axel just shakes his head and goes in some more,

he grabs tightly on Roxas's waist and gets chance to get in more quicker.

"Now this.. Is exciting. Amazing, Roxas, it feels too good inside you,"

Axel teases the blond boy who is fighting against the tears which were about to flow from his eyes.

"Oh no, don't cry. I'm not stopping anyway, just wait, this'll turn out nicely,"

Axel bites softly Roxas's nape and gives a long kiss to him.

I felt how the thrusts made my cock tingle for good,

and it made me just faster the tempo. He was so warm inside,

it rubbed my desires nicely and every now and then, believe or not,

a groan came from my mouth.

We both became all sweaty while 'making love' to each other.

Roxas looked all so grumpy when I took the whole control,

but you may see hints of smiles sometimes on his face.

My soul is on fire, that's why I'm getting insane with this loveydovey thing.

I only wish that this Fire of Temptation would never, ever go away,

and me and him --- could be always together.

While thinking such strange things, something wet starts to drop from my eyes.

The drop goes straight from my eyes to my lips,

and it tasted salty, about the same as sweat.

Water.. It's been so long that I didn't think at the first place what I was doing.

It was a teardrop.

Where on earth it came ? How can I cry ?

Why in a time like this ?

A sudden forceful wave goes through my head, making my mouth open it itself.

My heavy breath almost covered the words what I was going to say.

"R-Roxas.. Why does it feel so right to be beside you...

W-why does it feel like I-I have.. A heart.. Ahh-- It doesn't matter anyway..

Thank you for the feeling to have a h-heart.. Ha-aah..",

just what the hell I just did say ?

Oh boy, well I'll just keep ravishing his body to shake off the strangely sad feelings from my head.

"Axel.. I feel like it too, that.. We'd have hearts",

Roxas takes stronger hold on Axel's muscular arms,

and continued that he feels like something's coming up.

"... Guess I'm up to it too, let's do it together now.. Man this is so amazing",

The red-head bites tenderly the nape of Roxas's then lays against him, closing his eyes.

He looks satisfied, yet so sad that it was hard to save the tears that would start to flow.

His emerald green eyes opens again, looks down and the eyebrows are curved up just a bit.

The thursting continues now more stronger and it starts to tire Axel, but he was having about his climax.

"My best friend, my empty love. What should I do without you..",

Axel mutters and then he says that he's letting out already.

"Hyahh, oooh--!!",

without words, just deep and high toned moan comes out from Roxas's mouth when his body's fluid comes out.

At the same time Axel's organ was doing the

same thing and he was saying goodbye to the liquid of his.

Then Axel lays down and Roxas falls on him, both looks tired and sweaty.

"It was great..",

Axel whispers into Roxas's small ear and pats the silky blond hair.

Roxas nods and takes Axel's hand in his.

There wasn't a need of words to a moment like this,

it was so important to the best friends, and of course, secret.

They both knew that there won't be any other night like this,

this was the only and last time.

That's why it's so important.

There would be only the memories left.

Roxas falls asleep while Axel was watching him under his eyes.

Axel sighs and smiles, plays with the hair of his best friend softly and shakes his head.

Then he falls asleep after thinking quite a while.

Roxas, it's been so long that your face is fading away in my memories,

now when I really need you. You're not here with me.

I only can memorize everything, that luscious night..

Your smile, laugh and way you talk..

I only can hear them and see a some-kind of blurred person when I'm thinking about our time together.

Now everything is so hollow.

And wherever I'm going, the hollowness is only following me,

like I'm a somekind of master.

I cannot even smile like that when you were with me.

The white envelope you gave me..

I've been looking at it everyday since you left the organization.

It has become very dear to me, and I find sometimes myself holding it before I'm falling asleep,

sometimes, I've fallen asleep with it.

That's why I know that it's very dear to me.

The only thing what's left of you.

_The memento of you, of our friendship, of our time together._

I won't never forget, even in the eternal darkness,

my soul won't stop searching for you.

And If I'm not here anymore, I maybe cannot come back,

but you'll find my heart and it will attach into yours.

_That's how I can be endlessly with you._


End file.
